This invention relates to an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable PROM).
In recent years, as one type of the EEPROMs, a NAND type flash EEPROM has been proposed.
The above EEPROM includes NAND cell lines each having a plurality of serially connected memory cells and two select transistors connected to both ends of the NAND cell line. When the NAND cell line and the select transistors are considered as one unit, a plurality of units are connected to one bit line. The memory cell has a stack gate structure including a floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode.
FIG. 1 shows one unit forming part of the memory cell array. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view taken along the line II--II of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view taken along the line III--III of FIG. 1.
A field oxide film 12 formed by the LOCOS method is disposed on a p-type silicon substrate (or p-type well) 11. An area in which the field oxide film 12 is formed is an element isolation region and an area in which the field oxide film 12 is not formed is an element region.
In the element region, a plurality of memory cells forming the NAND cell lines are disposed. If attention is paid to one NAND cell line, eight memory cells M1 to M8 are serially connected in this example. Each memory cell includes a gate insulating film 13 on the silicon substrate 11, a floating gate electrode 14 on the gate insulating film 13, an insulating film 15 on the floating gate electrode 14, and a control gate electrode 16 on the insulating film 15. Each memory cell includes n-type diffusion layers 19 acting as source and drain regions. The n-type diffusion layer 19 in the NAND cell line is commonly used by two adjacent memory cells.
A drain side select transistor S1 is connected between the NAND cell line and the bit line 18 and a source side select transistor S2 is connected between the NAND cell line and the source line. The select transistors S1, S2 respectively include select gate electrodes 14, 16 and n-type diffusion layers 19.
An interlayer insulator 17 covering the memory cells constructing the NAND cell line is formed on the silicon substrate 11. A contact hole which reaches the n-type diffusion layer (drain) of the select transistor S1 is formed in the interlayer insulator 17. The bit line 18 is disposed on the interlayer insulator 17 and connected to the n-type diffusion layer (drain) of the select transistor S1 via the contact hole.
Control gate electrodes of a plurality of memory cells in one row are integrally formed to construct one word line. The control gate electrodes (word lines) CG1, CG2, . . . , CG8 extend in the row direction. The select gate electrodes SG1, SG2 of the select transistors S1, S2 are also extend in the row direction.
FIG. 4 shows an equivalent circuit of the NAND cell line of FIG. 1. FIG. 5 shows part of the memory cell array containing a plurality of NAND cell lines.
Source lines 20 extend in the row direction and are connected to the source side nodes of the NAND cell lines via the select transistors S2. Reference potential lines 21 extend in the column direction and are arranged with 64 bit lines BL0 to BL63 disposed therebetween, for example. Each of the source lines 20 is connected to the reference potential lines 21 in each position where it extends across the 64 bit lines BL0 to BL63, for example. The reference potential lines 21 are connected to peripheral circuits. The control gate electrodes CG1 to CG8 of the memory cell and the gate electrodes SG1, SG2 of the select transistors extend in the row direction.
Normally, a set of memory cells connected to one control gate electrode (word line) is called one page and a set of pages (in this example, 8 pages) disposed between the drain side select transistor S1 and the source side select transistor S2 is called one NAND block or simply one block.
For example, one page is constructed by memory cells of 256 bytes (256.times.8 bits). Data is almost simultaneously written into the memory cells in one page. One block is constructed by memory cells of 2048 bytes (2048.times.8 bits). Data is almost simultaneously erased for the memory cells in one block.
The operation of the NAND type flash EEPROM is as follows.
Data writing is effected by sequentially selecting memory cells one by one starting from the memory cell which lies farthest from the bit line to the memory cell which lies nearest to the bit line among the memory cells in the NAND cell line and writing data into the selected memory cell.
A write potential Vpp (for example, approx. 20 V) which is higher than the power supply potential is applied to the control gate electrode of the selected memory cell and an intermediate potential (for example, approx. 10 V) is applied to the control gate electrodes of the non-selected memory cells. Further, an intermediate potential (for example, approx. 10 V) is applied to the gate electrode SG1 of the drain side select transistor S1, and 0 V ("0" writing) or intermediate potential ("1" writing) is applied to the bit line BLi according to the written data.
The potential of the bit line BLi is transmitted to the selected memory cell. In the case of "0" writing, since a high voltage is applied between the floating gate electrode of the selected memory cell and the silicon substrate (channel), electrons move from the silicon substrate to the floating gate electrode by the tunnel effect. If electrons are injected into the floating gate electrode, the threshold value of the memory cell is shifted in the positive direction.
On the other hand, in the case of "1" writing, electrons will not move from the silicon substrate to the floating gate electrode and the threshold value of the memory cell is kept unchanged.
Data erasing is almost simultaneously effected for all of the memory cells in at least one selected block. In the selected block, 0 V is applied to all of the control gate electrodes CG1 to CG8 and the gate electrodes SG1, SG2 of the select transistors S1, S2 and a high potential VppE (for example, approx. 20 V) is applied to the n-type substrate and p-type well in which the memory cells are arranged.
As a result, in the memory cells in the selected block, electrons are discharged from the floating gate electrodes to the p-type well to shift the threshold voltage in the negative direction.
In the non-selected block, the high potential VppE is applied to all of the control gate electrodes CG1 to CG8 and the gate electrodes SG1, SG2 of the select transistors S1, S2 and the high potential VppE is also applied to the n-type substrate and p-type well in which the memory cells are arranged. Therefore, the threshold values of the memory cell in the non-selected block are kept unchanged.
Data read is almost simultaneously effected for memory cells of one page. After the bit line BLi is set to a precharge potential and set into an electrically floating state, the control gate electrode of the selected memory cell is set to 0 V, the control gate electrodes of the non-selected memory cells are set to a power supply potential Vcc (for example, approx. 3 V), the gate electrodes of the select transistors are set to the power supply potential Vcc, and the source lines are set to 0 V.
At this time, if data in the selected memory cell is "1" (the threshold vth is less than 0 V), the selected memory cell is turned ON. If the selected memory cell is turned ON, the potential of the bit line BLi is lowered. On the other hand, if data of the selected memory cell is "0" (the threshold value exceeds 0 V), the selected memory cell is turned OFF. If the selected memory cell is turned OFF, the potential of the bit line BLi is kept at the precharge potential.
That is, data read of the memory cell is effected by detecting the potential of the bit line BLi by use of a sense amplifier (or a latch circuit having a sense amplifier function).
In the NAND type flash EEPROM described above, a case wherein one sense amplifier is commonly used by (or commonly connected to) a plurality of bit lines is considered below.
In this case, memory cells connected to a plurality of bit lines connected to one sense amplifier are subjected to the erasing operation at substantially the same time. However, the erase verify read operation effected after the erasing operation cannot be effected at substantially the same time for the memory cells connected to the plurality of bit lines connected to one sense amplifier. This is because two or more data cannot be given to one sense amplifier.
Therefore, if one sense amplifier is commonly used by k (k is a natural number equal to or larger than 2) bit lines, time for the erase verify read becomes k times that in a case wherein one sense amplifier is used by one bit line.
Recently, in the NAND type flash EEPROM, a so-called multi-level type EEPROM for storing data of 3 levels or more in one memory cell is known as a means for realizing a large data storage capacity (for example, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 7-93979, 5-311732).
In the EEPROM, generally, a data circuit for holding write data or read data is constructed by a latch circuit (or latch circuit having sense amplifier function). When multi-level write data or read data is held, the data circuit has two or more latch circuits (for example, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 7-93979, 5-311732).
Therefore, in the multi-level type EEPROM, it is necessary to commonly use one data circuit by a plurality of bit lines in order to prevent an increase in the area of the peripheral circuit of the memory (for example, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits vol. 29, No. 11, pp. 1366 to 1373, November 1994).
Thus, time required for the erase verify read in a case wherein k bits are connected to one data circuit becomes k times that in a case wherein one bit line is connected to one data circuit.